The Poke Saga: Kalos Region
by EmilyAnnCoons
Summary: A young girl from Kanto finds herself now in the beautiful region of Kalos. Can she discover the secret behind Mega Evolution? Who are these guys in red suits? Novelization of X/Y. Rated M for language, sexual themes, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

You know, a lot of stories seem to involve the Kanto Region. Whether its because they moved from Kanto to another region like Hoenn, or whether they arrived there after a long and hard journey to save the world from an impending doom from the gods. Somehow, it seems like every story involves Kanto in some way. Well, mine is no different, because mine starts there.

As I'm sure many of you are aware, before someone can become a trainer, they must first attend a year long course at a Pokemon Trainer School. Every region has one somewhere; in Kanto, it's in Viridian City. My family once lived in the city of Pallet Town, but I had moved to Viridian to stay in the Pokemon Trainer School dorms. I had been there almost a year now, and graduation was coming up.

"Serena!" my roommate shouted as she stood at the door to our dorm. She was impatient and was wanting to leave. "Hurry up already!"

I groaned. "I'm getting ready as fast as I can, Amy. Unlike you, some of us actually care about our appearance. I'm not going to go out there with sex hair."

Amy gave a groan and I heard her tapping her foot heavily. "Okay, okay, maybe it was stupid to have sex thirty minutes before we had to leave, but you got to admit it was pretty hot."

I giggled. "Yes, dear, I enjoyed it just as much as you." I'll be honest here. I like girls, always have, always will. That's not to say I don't like guys, I just prefer girls. I've had sex with both in my time growing up. In fact, I've had sex with both on multiple occasions, even at the same time. The point here is, I'm bisexual, and my roommate at that time was also my girlfriend.

I pulled the brush in my hand through my honey-colored locks one last time before staring at myself in the mirror. I reached behind my head and grabbed my hair, pulling it up into a ponytail, and a long one at that. My hair was so long that after pulling it up like I did, it still reached down to my waist. That's how I liked my hair, though. Blinking a bit, I took one last look at myself. I straightened out my school uniform, which was a standard issue sailor fuku with a white shirt and black skirt and collar. I had done some adjustments to my own, making the shirt a little shorter so it showed off my midriff. I also had a pair of black shoes, too, but those were still at the doorway.

"Hurry up!" Amy shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a knot!" I reached out for my hat.

"You know I don't wear panties!" Amy shouted back.

"It's an expression!" I groaned and grabbed a blue felt hat off the dresser. It had a small rim around it with a black ribbon that wrapped around the rim. I pulled it on my head, picked up my brown purse, then walked out of the bathroom and towards the door. "There, I'm ready."

Amy smiled. "You're so sexy." She kissed me on the cheek, then stuck her hand up my skirt and smacked my ass. "Come on, let's go before we're late."

I quickly slipped into my shoes and we rushed out of the dorm. We ran down the stairs, across the parking lot, and across the sidewalks, finally reaching the school house itself. I looked over at Amy, finally getting a chance to get a good look at her. I sighed. I reached over, grabbed the collar of her shirt and began to adjust it. "S-Serena!"

"You look sloppy!" I shouted. I reached into my purse and pulled out a brush. "Luckily, I carry a brush with me."

Amy waved her hand. "I really don't need my hair fixed up."

"It's an absolute mess, and no girlfriend of mine is going to have sloppy hair if I can avoid it."

That made Amy blush. To be honest, we hadn't told anyone we were together, and she was still a little nervous about anyone else finding out. Me? I was known as "The Bad Girl", so my bisexuality was well known by everyone. Hell, I had only had sex with about three of the girls in school in the first month I was here. I quit fooling around with other girls, of course, when Amy and I became serious. Still, I didn't care who knew who I was with, and I was not going to allow my girlfriend to look like she climbed out of a trash can.

Amy sat down on a bench nearby and allowed me to brush her hair. It was knotted something fierce, and I spent a good five minutes just getting the knots out. "Honestly, Amy, when was the last time you brushed your hair?"

Amy put her hand to her chin. "Umm...a week ago or so?"

"A week?!" I shouted and bopped her on the head. "Honestly, you're going to get split ends and end up bald if you don't take care of your hair."

Amy sighed. "Yeah, yeah, you say that every time."

"I mean it! Do you want to be twenty-five and have no hair? Because it'll happen at this rate." I groaned and continued to brush her hair, which was going much smoother now that the knots were out. "You need a haircut something fierce."

"Why? Is it too long for you?"

I grabbed some of her hair and stuck it in front of her face. "See this? This is called a split-end, it's dead hair. If you don't get those cut off, your hair will stop growing-"

"And I'll go bald, I know..." Amy sighed and turned her head, as if to look away, even though she already was. "I know I need to get my hair done...I just...haven't..."

"Would you like me to cut your hair?" I asked in a somewhat flat tone.

"I'd like my haircut to be straight, thanks."

"And what exactly are you implying? That I can't cut hair? I've been cutting my own hair since I was thirteen."

"Ladies," the principal spoke as he stepped up to us. "Shouldn't you two be getting to class? The bell will ring any minute now."

I looked down at my watch. "FUCK! We've got to go!" I stuffed the brush in my purse, grabbed Amy's arm, and took off at a mad dash, pulling her along behind me. "Bye, Principal Oak!"

To make a long story short, we made it to class in time, barely, but we did. We spent the day listening to the teacher ramble on about how today was the last day of school, and that meant tomorrow was exam day, which we all were excited for. I know, when most people hear "Exam Day!" they all groan and don't want to hear another word about it, but exams at this school are much different. In fact, the rest of this day is pretty much boring, so why don't we just skip ahead and go right to the next day?

"I'm so excited, are you excited? I've never been so excited! Well, except for that time when-" Sorry, that was Pinkamena. I was standing next to her the day of the exam, and when she started rattling on, I kissed her. That usually shuts her up because it grosses her out and she runs off to wash her mouth out. In either case, it was the day of the exams. We were all waiting outside of classroom 2-A as we were preparing for the first exam of the day. This was the written exam, and we had to wait because they could only do about twenty people at a time. Sure, we had four classrooms, hence the reason this was 2-A when the classrooms went up to 2-D, but there were a lot of people here, too.

The written exam was on a timer of fourty-five minutes, and you had to answer all the questions in that amount of time. When it came my turn to take the exam, I sat down at the desk, waiting for the teacher to shout "Begin!" then dove into it. The exam was mostly about items, berries, and so on and how and when to use them. For example, it was pretty simple to answer "If a Pokemon is level 30, which is likely the best Potion to use on it?" In that case, a Super Potion, as most Pokemon at that level aren't very strong and thus don't sustain as much damage before weakening in a fight. So, you don't need a super strong medicine to heal them.

I finished my exam before everyone else, so I flipped the paper over and sat back in the chair, waiting for everyone to finish. When the timer ran up, we all turned in our papers and then headed off for the second exam. This one was a bit different in that we all sat in a classroom with computers. Something popped up on the screen in front of us, and we answered the question the teacher asked about it by using the computer. This was mostly all Pokemon cries, silhouettes, evolutions, and so on. Basically, while before it was asking about items and how to use them, this one was testing our knowledge on Pokemon.

With another fourty-five minute time finished, we all got up and headed out. We would be graded on those two exams while we were doing our third exam. This one was a battle exam. We were each sent out into the battlefields where we were each then given a series of six randomized Pokemon. We would battle a trainer, usually another student trying to complete the exam, and testing our abilities on how well we knew to battle. Understand, a failure to win didn't mean we didn't pass. If two trainers battled and they each brought the other down to their last Pokemon and even further to almost defeating each other before one finally went down, you passed with flying colors. Really, it was a point system based on how well you fought.

This, however, wasn't the exam we were all anxious for. In fact, we were all anxious to pass these three exams, because only by doing so could we reach our final exam: The Catching Exam! It was in that exam where we were given one Pokemon to battle with and one Pokemon to battle. If we caught it, that Pokemon became our starter. Failure meant you were classified as a trainer, but you had to catch your own Pokemon in the wild.

"And in the blue arena, we have trainer Serena Yuki!" the announcer shouted as I stepped into the arena which was a large water arena. Having been informed of this beforehand, I had changed out of my school uniform and into a blue bikini. There were a few floating platforms in the arena, so I hopped out to one of them. I held out the pokeball I had been handed and was waiting for my starter to appear.

"And now, her opponent appears!" A pokeball flew through the air, landed on a platform on the opposite end of the arena, then flashed a bright blue color. The Pokeball disintegrated before me, signaling the Pokemon was being "released into the wild". This meant it no longer had a Trainer Signature, which meant it could be captured by anyone. That's when I came in. "Oh! And Serena's Pokemon is a Squirtle!"

There it was, a blue turtle with a brown shell on its back. It had a little tail on its back that ended at a swirl, and it had big round red eyes that were the most adorable things I had ever seen! "It's so cute!" I shouted and squeezed the pokeball in my hand. "Oh, I want it so badly!" I rummaged through my purse, searching for the three pokeballs they had given me. If you know anything about pokeballs, it's that when you try to catch a Pokemon, it's not a guaranteed catch. If the Pokemon breaks free of the ball, the ball breaks in the process. That meant that if I had three balls, I had three chances to catch it, and that was it.

"All right, go, poke- Wait a minute!" I shouted just before I tossed the ball. "I have to weaken it first!" I smacked my forehead and sighed. "Let's try this again..." I held the pokeball that had a Pokemon in it in my hand and tossed it forward. From the ball, in a flash of red, there was a white fish. It had some golden scales on the top of its body, along with a long horn at the front of its head. This was a Goldeen. I smirked. "Really now? This should be interesting."

"Squirtle!" the Squirtle shouted and began to inhale. It was planning on using Water Gun.

"Goldeen, Supersonic!" I shouted. Goldeen let out a noise so high-pitched it couldn't be heard by human ears. Immediately, Squirtle began to topple back and forth. It was confused, which was exactly what I wanted. "Now, use Peck on the platform!" Goldeen rushed forward and hit the platform with her horn, causing it to shake. The Squirtle lost its balance and fell right into the water. "Now, Goldeen, swim around Squirtle in circles!" Goldeen began to swim in a circular motion around the Squirtle. It made Squirtle dizzy, but that was only part of what I was aiming for.

"Goldeen, swim faster!" I shouted out and she began to swim even faster. "Now, move closer to Squirtle, but keep swimming in circles, and swim faster!" With each circle, Goldeen moved a few meters closer to Squirtle. Moving at the speed she was moving, and doing it in such small circles began to create a whirlpool in the center of the pool where Squirtle was. The Squirtle began to spin faster and faster, making it dizzier and dizzier. "Don't stop! Keep swimming as fast as you can!" At this point, Squirtle looked as if it was going to throw up. "Now, Horn Attack!" Goldeen stopped abruptly and slammed her horn hard into Squirtle's chest. It sent the Squirtle flying into the air.

"Now! Pokeball, go!" I shouted and tossed the ball as hard as I could. It flew into the air, striking Squirtle in the back of the shell. In a flash of light, it absorbed into the pokeball, which then dropped into the swirling vortex below. I waited a moment as I noticed the pokeball pop up above the water. It was shaking lightly, then it flashed and I heard a *CLICK* sound. I threw my hand into the air. "Yes! I caught Squirtle!"

"What a brilliant display!" the announcer shouted. "Serena Yuki has caught Squirtle! Congratulations, Serena!"

I smiled and waved to the few people nearby who were cheering for me. It wasn't really a stadium, so it's not like it was a crowd. More like, we had about eight or so different small arenas and people would stand around them. I quickly hopped off the platform and into the water and swam out to Squirtle's pokeball and grabbed it. "Good job, Goldeen. Return." Goldeen returned to its pokeball and I swam back to the edge of the arena and got out.

"Good job," Amy spoke with a smile as she threw a towel at me.

"Did you catch yours?"

Amy shook her head. "I kind of failed...pretty badly..." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry..." I looked down at Squirtle's ball. "Oh! I'll catch you a Pokemon! I can use Shellshocker to do it!"

Amy giggled. "Thanks, but I want to catch my first Pokemon myself."

"But how will you weaken the Pokemon without another one to fight with?"

Amy smiled and stepped over to me. She grabbed one of my breasts and giggled as I blushed. "I'll figure something out." She then got close to me and kissed me. Her lips stayed there for a long moment, enjoying my own. I wanted to press further, to do more, but I knew it was neither the time or the place for that. At least, I thought so anyway. I wasn't so sure after I felt her hand slide down my body and enter the bottom of my bikini. I tried not to moan as she began to gently rub her hand between my thighs. It only lasted a moment, though, before her hand pulled out.

"D-don't do that unless you plan to actually go through with it," I stuttered in embarrassment.

Amy giggled. "I know, you'd have no problems with doing it right here and now if you could."

I nodded with a very strong blush. It was true, though! I didn't care if people saw me strip, and I cared even less if someone saw me having sex. In fact, I had originally planned to just walk out to the arena in my uniform and strip for the battle, but Amy reminded me that likely would have gotten me disqualified, and perhaps even expelled before I could get my license and Pokemon. "I'm always up for it if you ever are, Amy."

"You know what my thoughts are on that one, Serena." Amy ruffled my hair a bit, then kissed me again. "However...if you want to go somewhere..."

I didn't even bother responding to that. I grabbed her arm and pulled her straight to the nearest bathroom and...well...you can imagine what happened after that.

"Mama! I'm home!" I shouted as I tossed the door open. I was now in Pallet Town, my home town.

"Oh, Serena!" Mom shouted in shock. She was a beautiful woman with brown hair that she kept in a kind of...poofy manner. It kind of made me think of a cloud sitting on her head, to be honest. That day, she had chosen to wear a simple black shirt and khaki pants. However, it wasn't her that interested me.

"Who are you?" I shouted to the man next to her. It was a man dressed in a red suit with red hair wearing a pair of red glasses. Every detail of this man was red, and I'm not even kidding about that.

"My name is Jean." The man gave a bow. "I've been working with your mother the last few days to help her locate a place for her to move to."

"Move to?" I looked at my Mom. "Mama...what's going on?"

Mom closed her eyes and sighed. "Serena...I didn't want to tell you since you were almost done at the Trainer School..." She stood to her feet. "Serena, we're moving."

"What? But...no...I'm supposed to be starting my Pokemon journey! Amy and I were going to journey across Kanto together!"

"I'm sorry, dear..." Mom looked away.

"I'm not moving!"

"You are moving!" Mom shouted back at me, which made me flinch. She never shouted at me. "I'm not leaving you here on your own, even if you are eighteen! You wouldn't be able to survive if something happened and this whole trainer thing fell out from under you. We're moving to the Kalos Region, and that's final!"

"KALOS?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "That's halfway across the fucking world, Mom! I'll never see Amy or any of my friends ever again if we do that!"

"It's already done, Serena! We've already bought a house in Vaniville Town." I stared at my Mother in that moment, my mind frozen in shock. She wasn't just serious, but had already gone that far. "We're moving next week."

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked down, balling up my fists. "I hate you!" I shouted. "I HATE YOU!" I ran out of the house and away from home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So, the following week was absolutely dreadful. First, I discovered that Amy had been cheating on me the majority of the time we had been together. Naturally, I broke it off with her as soon as I found out. The fact we were moving had made me miserable enough, and now my girlfriend was cheating on me. Oh, but that's just the start.

It also turns out that my Kanto League Trainer License is no good in Kalos. That means I not only can't train Pokemon, but I can't even legally own a Pokemon! And I can't do anything about it here in Kanto, I have to go to Kalos to get re-registered. Luckily, my credits from the Trainer School here would have transferred, but that still means I can't take my Squirtle, who I had nicknamed "Shellshocker" along with me because I have to get a new license in Kalos. That also likely means I'll be given a new starter as well, one that's not a Squirtle.

Professor Gary Oak, the local Professor, said he could take care of Shellshocker for me until I could get a license and get the money to have Shellshocker transferred to the Kalos Region, but I already knew that would take a long time. Still, I was at least thankful for that. Gary was a lot like his grandfather had been, though I've been told he wasn't always like that. They say something changed in him when a friend of his died a long time ago. I don't really understand it, but whatever, I guess. All I cared about was that I'd hopefully get Shellshocker back in the Kalos Region.

On the other hand, my Mother had already re-registered as a trainer in Kalos, so we'd be taking our Rhyhorn, Rai, with us. I had begged Mom to take Shellshocker under her name as well, but she said it was already registered to me, so there was nothing she could do. That didn't make me happy, but, I suppose that's just the way the cookie crumbles, as they say.

I spent what little free time I had with my friends, but eventually I had to say good-bye to them. It was a heartbreaking moment, one I wished I hadn't had to have. And then, after that, we moved, simple as that.

The new house in Kalos was all right...I guess...I had my own room now, which was nice. It had felt weird coming back home and sleeping in the same room as my Mom after having been away from her a whole year at Trainer School. My room was pretty simple, though; it had a computer, a dresser, a full-length mirror, a bed, and a few other odds and ends I had put up on the walls and such. I had spent a lot of time up there since the move, though, because I didn't really want to be here or be around anyone.

"Serena!" I heard my mother shout from downstairs and I grumbled. I was playing a game on my new handheld device and really didn't want to be disturbed.

"What, Mom?!" I shouted as I tapped the screen furiously.

"Someone's here to see you!"

"Tell them to fuck off!"

I heard my Mother stomp her foot. "Serena! You get your ass down here right this moment! I'm tired of you acting like this!"

I rolled my eyes and dropped the device onto my bed. "Fine! I'm coming!" I shouted and jumped out of bed. I hadn't bothered to change yet today, so I was wearing my pajamas, which consisted of nothing more then a long short-sleeved shirt that went down almost to my knees. My hair was a mess as well, which I'll note is not something I would have dared to allow before, but now, I just didn't care. "I'm here..." I groaned as I stepped down the stairs and up to my Mom.

Mom sighed and shook her head. "Honestly, Serena...I know you're upset about the move, but still..." She grabbed my hair and tossed it. "I know you, you never even get out of bed without brushing your hair three times. What's wrong?"

"I hate it here!" I shouted. "My friends are gone, my Pokemon I worked so hard to get is gone, everything I know is gone!"

Mom sighed and put her hand on her hip. "Well, there's two kids about your age right outside. One of them is a really cute boy-" I groaned in response to that. "Oh come now, I know you don't care about boys very much, but I think even you would like this kid."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's see, shall we?" I peeked through a small window in the door. What greeted me was not a really cute guy, though, but instead an absolutely stunning young woman. She couldn't have been any older then me, in fact, I was pretty sure she was younger. She was dressed in a pink short-sleeved shirt that had black ends and three black bows on the front. She also was wearing a pair of short shorts and a pair of pink sandals. She had brown hair that she had managed to tie into four pigtails, two in the back and two in the front. Her eyes also seemed rather stunning, like two bright opals shining in the sun. "Be right back!" I shouted and rushed upstairs.

I spent several minutes brushing my hair and putting it into a ponytail, and then another few minutes dressing afterwards. I had chosen a black shirt with a high-waisted red skirt along with a pair of black shoes. Finally, I finished off the entire ensemble with a red felt hat. "All right, good to go." I grabbed my purse off my desk, slung it around my arm, then rushed down.

Mom giggled the moment she saw me. "Seems something out there caught your eye, huh?"

I blushed and looked away. "W-well...I mean...maybe Kalos isn't going to be all bad, right? I shouldn't just wallow around in self-pity."

Mom giggled again. "Right...you keep telling yourself that. In either case, have fun with your new friends." She waved and walked over to the TV.

I stopped at the door to make sure my outfit was straightened out and I was truly ready. When I was, I opened the door and stepped out. Standing next to the girl was a cute looking boy. He was dressed in a blue long-sleeved jacket and long pants. He had a pair of big black boots, along with a black bag wrapped around his arm. He also had black hair that was about shoulder-length with some of it coming down in front of his face. "Hello, neighbor," the boy spoke up with a smile.

"Hi," I smiled, my first smile in Kalos. I extended my hand. "My name's Serena, Serena Yuki."

"Name's Calem, Calem Durant." Calem extended his hand and shook mine. "And this young lady is Shauna Giles." He waved to the girl I had seen through the door.

"Hello," Shauna said with a big smile. "Nice to meet you, Serena." She held out a hand.

"Y-you as well..." I blushed as I shook her hand. Her hand was so soft, and she was even cuter up close.

"Well, then, now that I've confirmed your identity," Calem spoke up and reached into his bag. He pulled out a letter and handed it to me. He then pulled out a picture and looked at it, then at me. "Yeap." He flipped it around, showing me it was actually a picture of me. "The Professor was right. You do live here."

I looked down at the letter. "Professor?"

I opened the letter and read it over. It said something along the lines of "My name is Professor Sycamore, these are Calem and Shauna, they're good friends of mine. I'd like you to become friends with them. Also, I'll give you a Pokemon since you don't have one." Again, that's my own paraphrase, I assure you, it was worded much fancier then that.

"So...who's Professor Sycamore?"

"He's the local Professor. He lives in Lumiose City to the north. Actually, now that I've found you, that means I've found all four of the other kids."

"'Other kids'?"

Calem nodded. "Professor Sycamore has trusted me with five Pokemon. I'm supposed to give each of them to one of four kids. He gave me pictures, names, and addresses for each of them. I'm supposed to keep the last Pokemon myself. He wants us to go on a Pokemon journey to help complete the Kalos Pokedex."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. You know, for an encyclopedia that had been created over twenty years ago, it seemed like nothing had been done on it because it always needed to "be completed", usually by kids. I think it was just the Professors' way of getting kids out into the real world, but whatever. It had been started by Professor Samuel Oak, and Gary and his colleagues had taken it over since his passing a few years ago. "And he picked me to do this?"

Calem nodded. "He said you were one of the highest graded students in the Kanto Trainer School."

"I don't know...I'd love to go on a Pokemon journey and all, but...I kind of want to start it with my starter from Kanto..."

"I don't think that'll be possible. You have to have at least two badges before you can use the Global Trade Station, and you can't import Pokemon from other regions without using it."

"What?!" I shouted. "Damn it! Why does this whole move had to be so fucking stupid!"

"I'm sorry..." Shauna spoke up and I turned to her. "I'd love to help you get your Pokemon if I can..."

I bit my lip. She was so cute, and she had like...these big eyes as she was saying that, and it made my heart just want to melt. I sighed. "I guess I don't have much choice..." I turned to Calem. "All right then, give me my Pokemon."

"I don't have them. I gave them to Trever to watch over."

"WHAT?!" I shouted. "Then where do I find Trevor at?"

"Oh, I'll take you to him. Just follow me." Calem smiled and then turned around. He started to walk off and I turned to Shauna. She smiled and grabbed my hand, which made me go red as a beat. She then began to walk beside me as we made our way out of Vaniville Town and to the north towards Aquacorde Town.

Vaniville Pathway, also referred to as "Route 1" was a short little path. It only took about a half hour or so to walk. I noticed some Pokemon around here playing in the trees and things off the path, but we stayed on the path the entire time. After that, we had arrived in Aquacorde Town. Aquacorde Town was a pretty small town, much like Vaniville had been. There were a few buildings here and there, but what caught my attention was the few tables and chairs sitting out in the middle of the town. Upon a closer look, I noticed two kids sitting at one table.

One of the kids was short and he was a solid ginger. His hair was in a sort of weird, afro-like mess. It didn't stick up on top of his head, but rather, stuck out all the way around his head like a big ball. He wore a pair of black pants, a white shirt with a grass-green vest over it, and lime-green shoes. The backpack on his back was also the same color, and I wondered how he was sitting in the chair comfortably with that on his back. Perhaps that's why he was hunched forward?

The other kid was big and fat. He was likely taller then me and wore a black short-sleeved shirt that had a Vanillite, a Pokemon in the shape of an ice cream cone, on the front of it. He wore a pair of orange pants and white shoes and his hair was black and stuck up on the top. In fact, his hair only seemed to exist on the top of his head, all of the sides seemed to have been shaved, or maybe he just didn't have any there?

Calem walked forward and took a seat in front of the two boys and Shauna let go of my hand and rushed ahead, sitting down next to Calem. I walked forward, examining all four of the kids now at the table. "Come on, have a seat," Calem said with a smile and pointed to the chair next to him. I looked around for a moment, but I noticed Shauna had sat down in the chair between the fat kid and Calem. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"All right, everyone, this is Serena," Calem spoke and waved towards me.

"Wow! So you're the Serena girl that Calem was talking about needing to find?" the fat kid asked.

"I must admit, Shauna had said earlier she saw a picture of you. Her description of you was spot on," the ginger kid spoke.

"Sureen, this is Tierno," Calem waved to the fat kid. "He can really tear up the dance floor and is going on this journey to learn about Pokemon and how they move."

"I want to create a Pokemon dance!" Tierno said with a big grin on his face.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled.

"And this is Trevor." Calem waved to the ginger kid. "He's a little shy, but he always gets prefect scores on his tests."

"Nice to meet you as well."

"Y-you too," Trevor stuttered.

"All right!" Tierno shouted. "Now that we're done with introductions, it's onto the first order of business! We all have nicknames for each other except for Serena."

Calem rolled his eyes. "Do we really need a nickname for everyone?"

Tierno looked at Calem with a glare. "I'd feel closer to everyone if I had a nickname for them." Tierno turned back to me. "So, would you mind if I called you 'Lady S.'?"

"What?!" Shauna shouted. "She's a 'Lil S' at the least!"

"U-umm..." I tried to interject but Shauna turned to Trevor.

"Why don't you come up with something?"

"WHAT?!" Trevor shouted. "Y-you want me to nickname someone I just met?! Are you crazy? Honestly, Shauna, you can't put people on the spot like that."

Calem sighed. "Why don't we let Serena decide what we call her?"

"U-umm..." Everyone was staring at me now. Tierno had pushed himself forward and looked hard at me.

"Oh! Serena, how old are you?" Shauna asked suddenly.

"H-how old am I?" I blinked for a moment. "I'm eighteen, why?"

"I have the perfect nickname for you, then, 'Onee-sama'!"

"O-Onee-sama?" I asked, surprised. Onee-sama was a Nippon word for "Older Sister" and was usually used as a sign of respect. But again, that was a word use in the Nippon Islands, where the Kanto and Johto regions were. This was Kalos, which was on the other side of the world. How did Shauna know such a term to begin with? And why did she want to call me that of all things?

Shauna nodded. "You're from Kanto, right? That means your from the Nippon Islands." She proceeded to explain the meaning of the term, then went into why she had picked it. "Calem's seventeen, but he won't turn eighteen for almost a year, I'm sixteen, but will be seventeen in a few months, Tierno is fifteen, and Trevor is fourteen. That means you're older then all of us. If we want a nickname to express being close to you, I think 'Onee-sama' works perfectly."

While it wasn't uncommon for younger people to call older people "Onee-sama" even if they weren't related, it was much more common for people only a few years younger then you to use the term "Onee-chan" which was a more personal term. I also explained that if they wanted to use a Nippon term as my nickname, I'd recommend something like "Serena-chan" instead, because I didn't really think I was old enough to be a "big sister" to anyone.

"Serena-kun," Shauna spoke with a smile and that made me blush. The term "-kun" is a somewhat informal term and usually used to express that you feel very close to a guy. However, that was the other part about it, it was used for males, not females.

"Serena-san might be better in that regard," I explained.

Shauna nodded and smiled. "All right, then! Serena-san it is!"

I blushed a bit more. I was happy that they were thinking so heavily about where I was from and wanting to make me feel happy that I was here instead of there. I wondered if I could go as far as to get them to speak my native language, but then I remembered they were Kalosians. I doubted any of them had even begun to study Nipponese, except maybe Shauna. "Well...now that that's out of the way...what's next?" I asked.

"We get our Pokemon!" Shauna cheered. "Hey, Tierno, you have them right now, don't you?"

Tierno nodded. "Trevor and I also already got ours, so all you three have to do is pick yours now." He reached down and picked up a small capsule. He put it on the table and opened it, revealing three pokeballs. One had a leaf symbol on it, one had a fire symbol, and one had a water drop symbol. He pushed the button on all three pokeballs and out popped three different Pokemon. One was a kind of weird brown creature. I had dark brown arms, white toes, and had a couple of triangular marks of dark fur on its face. It also looked like it was wearing some kind of green hood on its head, but I quickly realized that was just part of its fur. I'd later learn this Pokemon was called "Chespin".

The second one was a blue frog creature. It had two big yellow eyes that stuck above its head and some kind of white fluff that went around its neck. This Pokemon was called "Froakie". And then I saw it, one of the cutest Pokemon I had ever seen. It had beautiful golden fur on its body, as well as orange fur that stuck out of its ears. It had gorgeous fire-red eyes and its mouth and the fur around it was snow-white in color. It looked similar to a fox and I was immediately in love. This was "Fennekin".

I picked up Fennekin and smiled. "You're such a cutie!" I pulled it close and snuggled it, then realized what I was doing and quickly composed myself. "That is to say...umm...I like this one a lot." I cleared my throat and looked away.

"All right, then you can have it," Shauna spoke with a smile. "I'll take Lil' Chespin, then!"

Calem chuckled. "Guess that leaves me with Froakie. That's fine, a Water-type is a good one to choose for a starter."

"Oh yeah...what type are you, anyway?" I asked as I looked at Fennekin. Fennekin looked up at me with a smirk and breathed a small flame in my direction. It startled me, and I jumped back, causing the chair to tip back and me to fall to the ground. Calem blushed heavily as he got a good look down my skirt as I lied there with my legs sticking up into the air.

"Serena-san!" Shauna shouted and quickly grabbed my skirt, pulling it closed. "You shouldn't expose yourself like that."

"I wasn't trying to..." I'm pretty sure I was beat red at that moment as I slowly rolled onto my side and stood to my feet. I patted myself off and sighed. "Well, guess the little fox thing is a Fire-type."

Shauna nodded. "That's Fennekin. He's a cute little Fire-type." She giggled.

"Well, now that that bit of embarrassment is over..." I stood my chair upright, then sat back on it. My hand moved forward and lazily began to pet Fennekin without me even realizing it. "So what now?"

"Well, now you get this," Trevor said as he handed me a small rectangular device. "This is the Pokedex. It was first created by Professor Samuel Oak of Kanto. However, since he retired, and since passed away, he gave the task of its completion to other professors. Professor Sycamore has given the task of completing it to us."

"Hasn't the Pokedex been around for like...twenty-five years, though? Why isn't it complete, yet?"

"There's always new Pokemon to be found." Well, Trevor did have a point there, but still...

"Oh crap! I forgot to give this to your Mom when we were there." Calem pulled out a letter and handed it to me. "Can you give it to her for me? It's from Professor Sycamore."

I nodded. "Sure." I smiled and stood up. "Anything else? Or should I head home to give Mom this letter?"

"Nope, that's it!" Tierno jumped to his feet, and I swear I felt the ground shake. "Come on, Trevor! Let's go look for some Pokemon!"

Trevor nodded and got up. Him and Tierno rushed off to the north and I watched them go. I then looked down at the letter, then began to head to the south. Fennekin hopped down from the table and began to follow behind me. "Wait! Serena-san!" I turned, noticing Shauna was running up to me.

"Shauna?"

Shauna smiled. "I want you to be my first!"

Let's just say, I totally misunderstood that statement and turned beat red. "E-excuse me?"

Shauna pulled out her pokeball. "I want you to be the first person I battle!"

I slapped my forehead. "Of course..." I looked down at Fennekin, then up at Shauna. "All right, then, let's battle!"

"Come on out Lil' Chespin!" Shauna tossed her pokeball forward, releasing her Pokemon.

"Fennekin, use Ember!" I shouted and Fennekin unleashed a small blast of fire forward. Chespin only had time to appear before it found itself squealing as it was struck by the fire.

"Chespin!" Shauna shouted. "Quick, attack it with Tackle!"

"Ember." As Chespin rushed forward, Fennekin let out another small blast of fire, which struck Chespin hard. It caused it to roll backwards until it stopped at Shauna's feet, it's eyes swirling.

"I lost already?!"

I giggled. "Well, I was at the top of my class in the Trainer School I went to. Besides which, you were using a Grass-type against a Fire-type. That never ends well."

Shauna nodded. "All right, then next time I'll be sure to get some strong Pokemon to fight you with!"

I giggled. She was just so cute! "All right, then, I look forward to next time. Come on, Fennekin." And with that, we returned home to deliver the letter to my Mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mama!" I shouted as I threw the door open to the house. I had forgotten how different this house was from our last one, and that meant the fact that my Mom was no longer halfway across the house when I came in, what with the living room being right there at the door and all.

"Serena?" Mom turned from her TV. "So, you're back from your trip with the other kids? What did you all end up doing?"

"We just went to the next town and met a couple of other kids." I pulled out the letter. "The local Professor said I needed to give this to you."

"Oh? You met him?" Mom asked as she took the letter.

I shook my head. "No, one of the other kids had the letter."

Mom opened the letter. "Well, let's see what we have here." She pulled out the paper inside and opened it up. "Wow...impressive handwriting." I rolled my eyes as she read over it silently. "I see, so it's a request." She turned to me. "So, he claims you have a Pokemon now?"

I nodded and held up Fennekin's pokeball. "I'm naming him John."

"That's a nice name. So then, are you going to be heading off on a Pokemon journey here in Kalos, then?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. "I...I guess so...I mean, I don't have a Kalos License yet, so I'm not sure if I can."

Mom smiled and pulled out a small blue object. "Here, this is a map of Kalos." She pushed a button and a holographic display popped up. "It's also a Holo-caster, but that's besides the point. The point is, here..." she pointed to a small dot on the map, "...is Santalune City. The first Gym is there, and you can register for the League at the Pokemon Center there as well. It's a pretty quick process here in Kalos, so you should be able to get yourself registered and to the Gym right away once you get there."

"Is it a Challenge Level 1 Gym?" I asked as I looked the map over.

"Yes, but the Gym in the next city, Lumiose, is a Challenge Level 5 Gym. You'll likely want to avoid that until later."

I nodded. "All right, then." Oh, you're probably wondering what we mean by "Challenge Level". Basically, every Pokemon region has a set of eight Gyms. Those Gyms are given an order in which it is recommended that challengers fight them in. The level is the amount of badges it is recommended you have, well...minus one anyway. So basically, a Challenge Level 1 Gym means its the first Gym you should challenge. A Challenge Level 5 Gym is recommended to be challenged with no less then 4 Badges. Granted, you're not required to go in that order, but it's recommended.

"Well, then, if you're going on a journey, it might be a good idea to pack a few things."

I nodded again, took my shoes off at the door as was the usual custom back in the Nippon Islands, then turned towards the stairs. I headed up to my room, then began to rummage through my stuff. I grabbed a few necessities, like a couple changes of clothes, toothbrush, that sort of thing, and put them into my bag. I then headed back downstairs, where Mom had packed me a few food items for the trip. I could always stop off at any city and get more, of course, so I didn't need to carry a lot, just enough to be able to travel for a week or two until the next city.

Mom smiled as she looked me over one last time as I pulled my shoes back on. "You sure you've got everything?"

I nodded. "I'm even ready in case...umm..." I blushed a bit. "You know...something should happen..." I took a finger and made a motion with my other hand to indicate some kind of sexual motion.

Mom giggled. "As long as you're still taking your birth control regularly, I won't argue. Just remember to still be careful of who you do it with."

"I always am, Mom. It's not like I'm going to have sex with a random stranger." I blushed a bit more as both Calem and Shauna appeared in my head. "Friends...are another matter..."

"I'd recommend getting to know your new friends a bit more before you consider that," Mom spoke sternly.

"I know, I know." I stood to my feet and turned towards Mom. I held out my arms, letting her get a good look at me. I even twirled around once.

Mom nodded. "Looking good, Serena." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me. "Be careful on your journey. I don't want anything to happen to you."

I wrapped my arms around her. "Don't worry, Mom, I'll be fine." I pulled away from the hug. "Well, I guess I'm off, then."

Mom nodded. "Good-bye for now, Serena." I'm pretty sure she was trying to hold back tears at this point.

"Bye, Mama." I turned around, opened the door, and walked out.

It took me a little while to make my way back to Aquacorde Town, and once there, I continued off to the north. I noted that everyone had left and gone on at this point, so I noted my place on the map Mom had given me, then the location of where I was going: Santalune City. At the northern edge of Aquacorde Town, I came across a rather fancy stone bridge. It was completely flat and straight until the center, which became a small circle. You could see the river flowing under the bridge, and I stopped at the side and stared out. The breeze from the river felt really nice, I almost wanted to take off my shirt and let it flow against my bare skin, but I had my doubts that this was anything like either Cerulean or Vermillion City back in Kanto.

Cerulean City had a route all to itself, known as "Route 25" that was a sort of beach area. Once you crossed the "Nugget Bridge" as it had been nicknamed, you found yourself on that route, and it was usually lined with people who were just relaxing next to the ocean. Well, actually, that particular part was a river, but when you reached the edge of Route 25, it opened up into the ocean. It wasn't uncommon for people to lounge there in a less-then-clothed state, especially near the end. I don't know why, but a legend had been started long ago about that part of Route 25. It was said that if you shared some kind of romantic moment with someone there, you would stay with that person forever. It wasn't uncommon to see people making out, or going even further then that, at that part of the route.

On the other hand, Vermillion City was a harbor, which meant that half of the city was built out over the ocean. It wasn't uncommon to go there and find people in their bikinis or less either. While there were no "legendary romance spots" in Vermillion, they did have some pretty hot girls there. Anyway, I should probably get off that little rabbit trail, shouldn't I?

I turned after a moment and headed towards the north, making my way towards Route 2, also commonly called the "Avance Trail". It's interesting to note that every route in Kalos had a secondary name as well as a route number. "Well, I guess this is the true start of my journey," I spoke as I began to take notice of the wild Pokemon in the nearby trees. I noted that the river in Aquacorde Town was also flowing on the west side.

"All right, I'm ready!" I heard a shout from ahead, and upon closer examination I noticed both Calem and Shauna up ahead. It had been Shauna who had shouted. Calem was standing next to her, holding a pokeball in his hand.

"All right, then watch me." Calem stepped forward and began to look around.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I stepped up to the group.

"Calem is showing me how to catch a Pokemon! His Mom and Dad are really strong trainers, so he knows a lot about training!"

"Really?" I asked and blinked at Shauna. "Didn't they teach you any of that in the Trainer School?"

Shauna looked away. "I never went to one..."

"NANI?!" I shouted, forgetting to speak in Kalosian. "Anata wa honkidesu!"

Shauna stared at me. "Umm..."

I slapped my forehead. "Sorry...I said 'What? Are you serious?'"

Shauna nodded in response. "I was going to go next year, but now I don't have to. Since Professor Sycamore gave me a Pokemon, I can register for my license at Santalune City without going. Calem didn't go either, because his parents are super awesome trainers."

Calem rubbed the back of his neck. "Talk all you want about my parents, but it has nothing to do with me." He turned around and smiled. "Hello, neighbor."

"'Neighbor'?" I asked. "Honestly, I do have a name, you know?"

Calem rubbed the back of his neck nervously again. "Ha, I know, I just think the nickname suits you."

I shrugged. "Well, whatever, I guess..."

"I like my nickname for you, 'Serena-san'!" Shauna spoke with a big grin on her face.

I giggled. "I like that nickname, too."

"Anyway, Shauna, are you going to pay attention now?"

"Oh, right!" Shauna quickly pulled one leg forward and brought her hands up, as if ready to box someone. "I'm ready!"

"You...don't really need to stand like that just to watch..." Calem sighed. "Whatever...let's do this..." He turned and stepped forward again, examining the trees. "Ah!" He threw his pokeball forward. "Go, Fletchling!" From out of the pokeball came an interesting looking bird. It had red feathers on its head, and gray feathers on its body. It also had a long tail with black feathers on it that ended in a sort of split at the end, almost like it was an arrowhead going into its butt. It even had feathers on its tail that made a white arrow that pointed towards it.

"Fletchling, use Tackle on that Bunnelby!" Calem shouted and the bird tossed its wings back, flying straight forward and tackling hard into a gray bunny. It had brown feet and the ends of its ears had brown on them. It looked more like mud then brown fur. Sure enough, the Bunnelby immediately jumped into the air, then began to burrow underground with its ears.

"NANI?!" I shouted. I hadn't seen anything like that before.

"Bunnelby uses its ears to dig through the ground," Calem spoke up. "Because of that, it's ears are always covered in mud. Now, Fletchling, dive into the hole and use Quick Attack!" The bird dove straight down the hole, and a moment later, the Bunnelby came flying out of the ground and into the air, followed shortly after by Fletchling. Calem smirked. "Now, go pokeball!" He grabbed a second pokeball from his pack and threw it forward. The ball flew forward and struck the Bunnelby while it was still in mid-air. In a flash of light, it was absorbed into the ball, and after shaking for a few moments, once it had landed, it clicked, signaling the Pokemon inside was caught.

"It went INSIDE the pokeball?!" Shauna shouted as Calem walked forward and picked up Bunnelby's pokeball.

"Honestly, Shauna, have you forgotten already?" Calem pointed to the pokeball on Shauna's belt. "Your Chespin is in a pokeball, too."

Shauna bonked herself on the head. "Oh yeah, I forgot." She giggled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Pretty impressive," I spoke as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Thanks. I learned a lot from my parents."

"And might I ask who your parents are?"

Calem nodded. "You might know my Mom, since you're from Kanto like she was. She used to be the Champion of the Kanto League for a while until she stepped down. Her name's Amanda."

My eyes went wide. "Y-you're..." Calem is the son of Amanda Fuckin' Kujiro. She's only known as being the absolute strongest trainer the Kanto region has ever seen! I wanted to be just like her when I was a kid, but she had stepped down from being the champion when a huge scandal came out when the Kanto-Johto Pokemon Association found out she was pregnant but not even married. "You're Amanda Kujiro's kid?!"

Calem nodded. "She's changed her name to Amanda Durant since she stopped being the Kanto Champion and married my father, but yes, I am."

"Do you have any siblings?"

Calem blinked and shook his head. "No...I'm an only child, why?"

"Then..." I pointed a finger at him. "You're the child she was pregnant with when she quit!"

Calem stared at me for a moment, then rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes, it's my fault she had to quit being the Champion."

"No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that, I just..." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked away. "Sorry...you probably get that a lot, don't you?"

Calem nodded and turned around. "Yes."

"Sorry."

Calem shook his head. "Whatever, I'm heading on to Santalune Forest." He turned to Shauna. "Here, here's some pokeballs for you to help you get started." He handed her some pokeballs, then headed on.

Shauna watched him for a moment, then turned to me. "Serena-san, do you need pokeballs?" She took half of what Calem had given her and held them out to me.

I smiled. "Thanks." I took them. "Now, let me show you how to really catch a Pokemon." Shauna's eyes began to shine at those words and I turned. "All right, wild Pokemon, it's time for Serena to show you what she's made of!" I watched the trees around me for a moment before spotting my target. "All right, John, let's do this!" I tossed Fennekin's pokeball forward, and he leapt out. "John, use Ember on that Pidgey, but don't burn the trees!"

John barked, then opened his mouth and unleashed a few small balls of fire. They flew up, striking a Pidgey off its perch. The Pidgey quickly flew into the air and began flapping its wings to create a powerful Gust. "Perfect! John, stand your ground against that Gust!" John dug his paws into the ground and waited as the wind passed over him. Once the Pidgey realized its attack was futile, it flew straight towards John. "Now, jump into the air to dodge and land on its back!" John jumped into the air at just the right moment, causing the Pidgey to be confused as to where its opponent went. A moment later, John landed directly on the Pidgey's back. "Ember!"

John unleashed an attack right on the Pidgey's back, leaping off just as he did. The balls of fire knocked the Pidgey to the ground and I quickly pulled out a pokeball. "Pokeball, go!" I shouted and tossed it. The Pidgey absorbed into the ball, which shook a few times before clicking. "Yes!" I smiled. "And that's a capture!"

I turned back to Shauna and her eyes were wide and sparkling. "That was amazing!" she shouted. "I want to learn how to catch Pokemon just like that!"

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck. "It's something you have to learn on your own; its not really something I can teach."

"Then show me again! Maybe I can learn by watching you!"

"Well...how about this? Let's head into Santalune Forest, and maybe you can try yourself."

Shauna's eyes went wide and sparkled again. "Oh! Maybe I'll find a Pikachu in Santalune Forest! Then I can catch it just like you did!" I don't think I've ever seen someone run as fast as Shauna did at that moment. She had rushed off quick as...umm...something that's very fast...and had disappeared from my sight before I could even react.

I groaned. "Why do the really cute ones have to also be the hyperactive ones?" I whined to myself before marching off into Santalune Forest. What awaited me inside? Well, I'll save that for the next chapter.


End file.
